


The Letter: Email from a Stranger

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair meet through email.  Sensual and fun.    </p><p> </p><p>This is one of my first stories, so keep that in mind.  I didn't change it because of that.  It's from 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter: Email from a Stranger

Title: The Letter:  
Email from Strangers  
Author: Patt  
Date: 04/28/03  
Category: Drama/Humor 

Summary: Jim and Blair meet through email. Sensual and fun. 

Warnings: m/m There be no nudity here. They're on the   
Internet. LOL But think about once they get into the loft. 

======================================================

 

The Letter:  
Email from Strangers  
Patt

Blair Sandburg had met someone online two months ago and   
just thinking about him, made his heart beat faster.   
Panther's email had come to him by accident, but this wolf   
was no fool. He recognized his mate right away. 

He couldn't get home fast enough and sign on. He had been   
ignoring his friends, so he could spend time with Panther.   
It was worth it. Blair wasn't certain that he was a male,   
but some things he said made the Grad Student believe it. 

He walked into his huge warehouse and checked his email,   
first thing. Sure enough, there was a note from Panther.   
Blair clicked on to it and began to read. 

 

**Subj: Hey Wolfie  
Date: 4/28/03 8:39:57 PM US Mountain Standard Time   
From: IAmPanther   
To: Greywolf2**

_Dear Wolf,_

_How are you doing today? I know that you're some sort of  
teacher, so was it a good day with the kids? I may as well   
tell you that I sometimes work with kids too. But they   
aren't good ones. I had a really bad day today and just   
felt like talking to you. _

_My friends at work think it's weird that I have this need  
to talk to someone online every single night. They don't   
seem to understand that there are some things that can't be   
said to them. All of my friends are co-workers and I could   
never tell them what I'm about to tell you. _

_I've just discovered that I'm having gay feelings and I  
don't know what to do with it. I can smell a man's scent   
from across the room. Did I mention I have enhanced   
senses? It sucks. If my boss ever finds out about me   
being bi, he'll kick my ass. (I was married once, it didn't   
take.) _

_Do you have any cheese to go with my whine? I'm sorry. I'm  
just down. I'll wait for you to write to me. Maybe you'll   
say something good. _

_By the way, my name is Jim. So if you're a guy and you're  
not interested, now would be a good time to run. _

_Talk to you later._

_Jim_

========== 

Blair sat there in shock. He started to pace and rant out   
loud, "Okay, first off, he has enhanced senses, secondly   
he's bi, and thirdly, he's a he. Geeze, could my day get   
any better? I think not. Write the man back before he   
finds someone else." Blair began to form idea's for his   
note back to Jim. _Jim. That's a nice name. Jim sounds  
good and strong. _

 

========== 

**Subj: Hey Jim  
Date: 4/28/03 8:48:23 PM US Mountain Standard Time   
From: Greywolf2   
To: IamPanther**

 

_Hi Jim. It's very nice to meet you. My name is Blair and  
you're right, I teach. I'm a College Professor and work   
with mostly good kids. But now and then I get a bad one.   
So keep that in mind with your job. I'm thinking you're   
probably into some type of protection. A cop maybe? With   
your enhanced senses that would be the logical choice. _

_Some day I hope to meet you in person. Could we think  
about that? _

_I'm shorter than average, I'm about 5' 7" tall. Long curly  
auburn hair and I've been told I have gorgeous blue eyes.   
Don't know if that's true or not. I find them just typical   
blue eyes myself. I've also been told I have a nice body. I   
might be short, but I'm stocky and firm. Well at least   
when I need to be. LOL _

_I've done some research on enhanced senses. Do you have  
any problems with zone outs? Blacking out and not knowing   
what happened to your time frame? Because if you do, I   
have some exercises that we can run through. _

_Oh I almost forgot. I'm bi, also. So that was very good  
to hear from you. What do you look like? With my luck,   
you're an Adonis. Are you? _

_I love our chats, Jim. I think it might be almost time to  
move into the real world and meet each other. What do you   
think?_

_Talk to you later, man._

_Blair_

==========

 

Jim read it and kept pinching himself. _Fuck, I found  
someone that understands._

 

**Subj: I want to meet you!  
Date: 4/28/03 9:57 PM US Mountain Standard Time   
From: IAmPanther   
To: Greywolf2**

 

Blair, I would very much like to meet you. I have many   
things to talk to you about. 

I am a cop. I can't believe you guessed that from what I   
said. But it's probably because you're a really bright   
teacher. I can't wait to meet you in person. 

I do have blackouts and they scare the shit out of me.   
Because of them, I don't have sex or anything. I'm afraid   
of what someone would do to me. I've never had anyone that   
understood. I'm hoping that you'll take care of that for   
me. I'm one horny Panther. What say you? 

You name the place and I'll be there. I'm really excited.   
Okay, horny might be a better word. Do you promise to fuck   
me when you see me? If so, I'll be there. 

Adonis? I think not. I'm built pretty nicely, because I'm   
almost balding. The muscles take peoples eyes off my thinning   
hairline. So there you go. If you're looking for a buff,   
balding, cop in his late 30s, then I'm your man. Think   
about it and get back to me. 

Did I mention I'm really, really horny? 

Jim

========== 

Blair read this and burst out laughing. He really liked   
this man. Plus he offered to be the bottom. Whoa, that   
seldom happened. _Write to him now before he moves on._

 

  
**Subj: It's a date!  
Date: 4/28/03 8:46:32 PM US Mountain Standard Time   
From: Greywolf2   
To: IamPanther**

 

_My name is Blair Sandburg. I'm a Professor in Anthropology at  
Rainier University and I can't wait to meet you. My field   
of study had been in Sentinels. Warriors that had enhanced   
senses that became the watchmen of the tribes. So when I   
found none here, I studied kids that had some enhanced   
senses and it was enough for my thesis. I can help you a   
great deal because I think you're a Sentinel. Don't let   
that scare you off. But I think I might even be your   
guide. It might be fate that we met this way. I hope so. _

_I don't mind a cop losing his hair at all. I don't care  
about looks anyhow. I'm bigger on the inside package.   
Well sometimes I like the outer package. LOL _

_I would like to fuck you and as soon as possible. When do  
you think we can meet? I think we should meet at your   
place. I can cook and fuck, so you're covered. _

_I'm waiting._

_Blair_

==========

 

Jim read the latest and became so hard, he could hardly sit   
right. He began to write his note back. 

 

**Subj: Here's my address!  
Date: 4/28/03 8:45:59 PM US Mountain Standard Time   
From: IAmPanther   
To: Greywolf2**

 

_Blair, here is my address. Do you think you could come now  
and spend the night. I already cooked. Lasagna. Do you   
like that? I'm so fucking hard, I can't sit in my chair   
right. Could we like hurry? _

_Address is 852 Prospect, loft 307. If you need better  
directions let me know. I hope I'll see you tonight._

_Jim_

==========

 

Blair couldn't get out of his house fast enough. He sped   
over to Prospect and then sat in the parking lot scared to   
death. 

Jim was upstairs wondering why Blair hadn't emailed back.   
He figured that Blair must have changed his mind. That is   
until he heard an odd heartbeat in his parking lot. He   
knew it was Blair's. It was his Guide. 

Blair was giving himself a little lecture on how this was   
dumb when there was a knock on his window. Blair looked up   
into the most gorgeous blue eyes, he had ever seen. He was   
lost. He rolled his window down and said, "Jim?"

"Blair." And Jim leaned in and kissed him. "Come on up.   
We'll eat and talk. You're gorgeous by the way."

"So are you, big man. Lead, I'll follow," Blair said   
walking side by side with Jim. 

"I was hoping more for lead and you'll fuck," Jim said as   
they got into the elevator. 

"Forget eating, let's go right to bed," Blair whispered. 

"Works for me. God, I'm so glad I sent that email by   
mistake months ago. You've been a lifesaver the whole   
time. And by the way, you are my guide. I knew you were in   
the parking lot. I could sense it." Jim smiled down into   
Blair's glowing face. 

"I knew it. You're mine." Blair said as they walked into   
Jim's loft. This would be the first day, of the rest of their lives. Blair intended to make it unforgettable. And Jim was more than willing to cooperate. 

 

End The Letter: Email From Strangers


End file.
